The First Move
by fayanalicious
Summary: A little one-shot that deals with Faye and Diana's first kiss. May or may not develp into a longer story, but that depends on people's reaction to it. Please bare in mind that this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction.


It was not often that Faye and Diana spent time together alone. Heck, they weren't even supposed to do so today, but Melissa bailed - probably to go screw Nick - so there they were, alone in Diana's bedroom, shrouded in awkward silence.

Faye wasn't one for such uncomfortable situations, so she decided to break the silence with a silly suggestion. "Why don't we grab that _Book of Shadows_ of yours and do some wicked magic?" she asked with an impish grin, already knowing what Diana's answer was going to be.

Diana narrowed her eyes at Faye and shook her head. "Faye, you know that doing magic right now is dangerous. Do you want a repeat of last night?"

Diana was referring to the storm Faye caused the previous night that almost flooded Chance Harbour. Another thing worrying her about the events of that night, is that only Cassie, the newcomer, was able to stop it. Why this tiny blonde had so much power, baffled Diana, but she would never let on that she had any uncertainty, because she was the rock of the Circle. She had to be the knowledgeable leader at all times and she strongly regarded this as her job.

"You worry too damn much, you know? We could just have some fun." After a pause Faye added with a wink, "Plus, there's no denying how hot we both looked, dripping wet in the cold."

Diana was caught off guard by this statement and she found herself wondering what Faye meant by that. It had been happening a lot lately. Faye kept saying things that Diana was sure had an underlying sexual meaning, but she couldn't figure out why. Was Faye just poking fun at her, like she always does, or is there some other subtext she is supposed to read into? She also began slowly realising that she desperately wanted there to be a subtextual meaning. For some reason an attraction towards Faye had been forming inside her mind as of late and, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't shake it.

She was lost in her thoughts when Faye suddenly snapped her fingers in front of Diana's face, ripping her away from her steadily derailing train of thought. "Hello! Earth to Diana! What the hell is wrong with you? I'm talking here and you look like Raven getting one of her visions. I could almost see fake Disney Channel special effects drawing ripples around your face."

"I guess I'm still a little shaken up from last night," Diana lied, awkwardly looking down at her lap, trying to hide her fib. She had never been a good liar. Luckily, it seemed like Faye bought the little white lie, as her expression suddenly, and oddly enough, changed to one of concern.

"Di, c'mon, it wasn't _that_ bad. And I really never meant for it to go that far." Faye put her arm around Diana's shoulder and scooted a little closer.

With this Diana breathed in sharply, painfully aware of both the physical contact and Faye's uncharacteristic kindness and empathetic behaviour. She shifted around uneasily and replied, her voice trembling ever so slightly as she was trying to hide her discomfort, "I understand."

Diana looked up at Faye and Faye couldn't help but think of how much Diana's eyes reminded her of Bambi, with a childlike innocence always present in them. She even had the whole deer-caught-in-the-headlights look down, and Faye had no idea why the girl looked so scared. All she knew was that Diana looked really adorable, yet strangely frightened, and right now she could only think of one way to comfort her. And boy, did she want to comfort her.

Faye cupped Diana's cheek with one hand and just went for it, gently kissing Diana, not wanting to scare her away.

Diana's whole body stiffened and her eyes went wide, but after a few seconds of shock she started to return the kiss. Whatever worries she had before just melted away with the slow, warming rhythm of their lip lock. Now it was Diana's turn to put her one hand on Faye's cheek, while the other entangled itself in the hair at the back of Faye's head.

What felt like a trip around heaven, was interrupted, when Faye pulled away to check how Diana was doing. As stone cold and 'badass (Faye's beloved word to describe herself)' as the young Chamberlain girl appeared, she wasn't a heartless bitch, especially when it came to matters concerning the beautiful Diana Meade.

It was a while before Diana opened her eyes and looked up at Faye. Something was different about Faye. It was like her eyes were a softer green than usual and there wasn't even a trace of a grin or a smirk on her face. It also seemed that the Wall of China she had built around herself was starting to crumble. She genuinely seemed like she cared a great deal for Diana. It made Diana smile and Faye saw this as her cue to speak.

"You wouldn't believe how long I've wanted to do that..." Faye paused, because she was always cautious when it came to laying her emotions out on the table. "But I've always been afraid you would reject me. Especially because that guyliner wearing prick seems to have you whipped." Faye threw in a little of her snarkiness, just to keep up appearances. That, and she really couldn't help herself, because it was practically part of her DNA.

Diana actually smiled at the remark Faye made about Adam. "Oh, I had my suspicions, but for the most part I figured it was just me, falling for the old Chamberlain charm." She nudged Faye and continued to smile.

That smile always caused a little tingle in the pit of Faye's stomach. Even when they were in kindergarten and Faye knew nothing about her feelings for Diana. She thought about sharing this little blurb with Diana, but she opted for the typical Faye reaction. "So, you think I'm charming?" she said with that mischievous smile creeping back onto her face.

Instinctively Diana blushed and looked away. "No!" They both started laughing and Diana finally said, "Okay, yes. I guess there is no denying it now. But you're the one who kissed me, so you must have similar feelings."

"I think you're hot stuff, Meade. Always have," Faye said with confidence, as she shifted closer to Diana once more. Diana was taken aback by Faye's forwardness, but she wasn't planning on showing it. Faye's hand was on Diana's hip now.

"Thanks," Diana smiled and leaned in for a kiss. She definitely wasn't going to let Faye be in charge the whole time.

Faye wasn't expecting Diana to actually make a move on her own accord, but she quite liked it. Just as she was getting lost in the kiss, Diana broke it off. Faye rolled her eyes while she opened them and she was about to irritably ask, "What now?" when Diana spoke.

"So you watch the Disney Channel?" Diana mockingly inquired, with a very sly, Faye-like smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She definitely pressed the right button to get Faye embarrassed, because Faye's face went crimson red.

"Of course not! That's kiddie bullshit!" Faye was blushing so violently that she pulled away in order to break any physical contact with Diana, for fear of Diana feeling the heat of embarrassment on her skin.

"Oh my god, that's so cute!" Diana smiled as she pushed Faye down on the bed and knelt over her. Diana started kissing Faye almost aggressively and she felt a smile forming on Faye's lips in between kisses. She had the upper hand with Faye Chamberlain and she was loving it.


End file.
